Computing devices may include sensors to gather data. The sensors gather data related to the environment of a computing device of which the sensor is a part. In some cases, the sensors and the computing device may be included in a system. The sensors may be configured to gather data. The gathering of sensor data may provide insight into the surrounding conditions of the system.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 101 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.